Savin' Me
by annecrystal
Summary: Rika, all alone with a cold heart,and no one to depend on. Koji,a boy with a not so bright past,has come back to haunt him. Takuya, a boy who will do anything to return home.How can Rika fix these broken wings, when the only thing broken, is herself?R
1. All Alone

A KojixRikaxTakuya Fanfiction

-by Senshei's Creator

Warning: Some KojixZoe RikaxKouichi scenes, But don't worry, this is a pure KojixRika fanfic. With possibly some RikaxTakuya. So there's actually something for everyone. Heh.

All Alone

A girl could be seen, walked helplessly in the blizzard. But she didn't seemed to want to go back. Her flaming orange hair blew blistfully in the storm, this way and that. Her heartbroken shirt, and black jacket was all that was visible. She seemed to be saying something.

" R-renam-mon...it's so cold. Why did you have to be digitized. You said you'd alway be there for me. But now I know, I was too hard on you Renamon. Now I under stand," she carriad a big lump in her bag. Renamon was now a digi egg. Not even a digimon could make it through. Snow was getting higher and higher. By now, the snow was up to her stomach. But she kept on walking.

Not caring what got in her way, she kept saying to herself, " I understand Renamon. Now I know. I'm all alone now. No one to take care of me. All...alone."

"Alone."

The word echoed in her mind. She knew that feeling before, when she was little, her father left her mother, grandmother, and her alone. He was 'just going out for a while' was what her mother thought. But he never returned. She remembered how she they always used to sing to each other, at the park on the swings.

Oh how she loved that song she used to sing with him. But all of that alone time changed when she met Henry and Takato. They would go on and fight digimon that were loose in the city. Then came the D-Reaper. Then all of that monsterous stuff ended after Juri finally came to her senses. But Now, Takato was with Juri, and Henry...with this **Alice**, girl. And then there was Ryo. He was out there somewhere, the two still remained the best of friends, but he and his father had moved to America. So they barely met. All of that just happened two months ago.

She and Renamon still trained for their next battle, not knowing what would happen next. Then they ended up here. All becuase of one simple phone call. She could remember it instantly.

_It was her mother's photoshoot. She'd wanted for her duaghter to come and model with her, but she'd declined the offer. _

_"Rika! Why don't you just try it?" But Rika ignored her mother's plea and ran inn between the photographer and the designer, and left the room._

_She changed back into her normal clothes, feeling thankful that the photoshoot was just in her house. Renamon appeared in a flash, not knowing what to say, she just remained quiet. Rika turned the corner but still showed no sign of regret. She and renamon were just hanging under the highways, _

_Still pondering what had happened, Rika looked to the ground. Thinking about what day it was tomorrow. She'd been wondering about this since the night before. How she was to celebrate it. And who to celebrate it with. She was still angered by the fact that her mother had forgotten about her birthday._

_She began to cry. Tears spread throughout her face remembering her past, and how her father would always give her an early birthday present the night before. Wondering what had really happened to her father._

_Suddenly, a buzzing noise came from her, once card reader, now cellphone holder. She reached to find out who it was, but the whole screen turned into something different. _

_"H-hello?"_

_"Nonaka Rika, do you wish to play a game?"_

_BUt befor eshe could answer the lady's voice spoke without pause._

_"The game will be a desicion, of your destiny and fate. Find the spirit, and all will become clear. A world of digital, and imagination. You are the Hidden Light. Your fear of lonelyness and sadness will all vanish."_

_The lady's voice faded at the last five seconds. Rika coukd remember the last words, 'Your fear of lonelyness and sadness will all vanish.'_

_"My lonelyness and sadness will all vanish. All will become clear..." her voice drifted away and mind into thought._

_"So, Rika Nonaka. Do you wish to leave all mourning and sorrow. All fears and worries will vanish. Do you wish to enter the world of digital monsters as you did before. Do you want want to play a game?"_

_Rika's hands began to tremble, at the thought of battleing digimon. She was trembling in fear, or notion. She was trembling...with excitement._

_Renamon's voice came back into earshot. "Rika, are you sure this is what you want to do?"_

_Rika stopped shaking and then looked at Renamon. A thought struck Rika. What about her family, and friends? No. She didn't have any friends anymore. And her mother was too into her business to care anyways. But her grandmother. She was as inoccent as Ryo was. But Ryo was in California, and her grandmother was used to silence. _

_This made it all clear. She stared at the screen which read 'Yes/No'. Her hand began to type the letters Y-E-S. Suddenly, another text came into view. Rika read aloud:_

_"Be at the Sibuya trainstation at exactly 6pm tonight. This...is where your journey begins._

She'd thought all this was over. But what she didn't know, was that this was all just the beginning. The beginning of a new generation of digidestined.


	2. The Encounter

The Encounter

"Whoa! I bet now you all wish you had these super cool goggles too huh?"

Takuya and the others were on the urge to the Rose Morning Star. All wasn't going, exactly, as planned. They were all riding on a handmade craft, out in the snowy open. All having their Beast Spirits under control. Zoe had just gotten hers on their so called 'vacation' and in her fight against Calamaramon. And they also, having gained a new friend. Kouichi. Koji's twin brother.

"Ooh...i-its freezing. I-" Zoe was interrupted by a certain boy. Holding out his blue coat.

"Here. Take it."

"But I-"

"Just do it."

Zoe stared confused at the jacket, but blamelessly put it on, blushing. "Th-thanks, Koji." J.P. watched in anger at the scene that had just occured. Angered by all this, he smashed, and punched his fist on the wooden craft. He was angered more than ever. The others looked it his in astonishment and confusion. Takuya just smirked at the jealous boy. J.P. took out some of his chocolate and just sat there like a dud. Tommy, the youngest yet one of the smartest, was the first to notice.

"There's a blizzard up ahead!" he shouted. Suddenly, a big roar came out of nowhere. Suddenly, all the snow ceased, and all was quiet.

Rika could feel herself, sinking deeper and deeper into the ice, but she never gave up. She continued to walk, regardless of what might happen to herself. She new she was sinking faster becuase of her extra wieght on her back. The digi egg, Renamon. Other known as, Pokomon, renamon's first evolution.

But Rika wasn't really looking for a way out of the digital world. What she wanted was an adventure. She wasn't the kind who would give up, just like that. Not a chance. She continued to find a way for Renamon's return. Rika returned to her 'cold-hearted tomboy distant loner state'. But there was one thing she never ever gave up on. The cards. She still had them. Every single one she'd earned. Every single digimon she'd faced. Some powerful leveled attacks. It was all in the cards.

"Hn. I am alone. No one will be there to take care of me anymore. No one. No friends to take care of me. No family to love me. And no partner to fight side-by-side, anymore. I won't let anyone suffer like I have. Not, again. I'm sorry Renamon. For everything I've done to hurt you even more."

Rika took out the digi egg and placed it into the heart of the storm. Tears fell from Rika's eye's. Suddenly, she changed back into her normal state. Then, she reached into her card pack and grabbed one card in particular. A blue card. But she didn't bother to use it. She just attached it onto the digi egg, and waited. Suddenly, the egg began to float, flying away ino the midst of the digital world.

"I will miss you, old friend."

Suddenly, she began to fall. Taking in all the injuries she'd gotten from the last battle with that other digimon, she knew she heraelf was dying. A Few moments later, half of her whole body was covered in white snow. And a quarter of her face could be shown. Changing from her soft peach skin, into a pale gray and white. And her pearly pink lips into a pale like color.

"Re-na-mon..." And those were her last words before she'd passed out.

Meanwhile...

Koji and the others were sailing on their craft, as they searched for the source of the sound. Suddenly, Takuya had noticed something unusual. A dark colored figure, which just stood there. It seemed to ge picking something up. A person. Female, Takuya thought.

"Hey, guys. Hold on. Do you see that?"

All of them looked awkwardly, at the strange digimon. He seemed to be trying to wake the girl up. But she didn't make a sound. Kouichi looked closely at the girl, then at the digimon. Then he noticed who it was.

"DUSKMON!" he shouted. The startled digimon faced Kouichi. How was this possible? They had all seen Duskmon was Kouichi. But he then turned into Lowemon. So, who was this new face? The whole thing was suddenly interrupted by another digimon. Its whole body were the colors black, purple, white, and red. And on the two hands where the pictures of skulls.

It semed to be a female, but no one was sure. Digimon didn't have a gender. It had a coated fur covering its chest, and three clawed fingers on each paw. And two scars under its eyes. It started to walk up to the girl. Then stared. But then, it attacked her without warning.

"DIAMOND STORM!"

Koji suddenly stood up. Looking at what the skulled digimon was aiming at.

"HA...Execute! SPIRIT EVOLUTION...LOBOMON!" Lobomon ran up towards the attacker and blocked it. Suddenly a second attack came from the Duskmon imposter.

"DEADLY GAZE!" and it took a direct hit not at Lobomon. But at the skulled Digimon. "Leave now Skullmon. This is my battle.Lord Cherubimon sent me to take the Digimon Tamer."

The girl awoke at that moment, feeling the pain of Skullmon. She looked exactly like Renamon. But how? Rika didn't bother to ponder these questions. She looked at her cellphone. And how it changed from that to a D-ARC Digivice cardreader. The other digidestined focused on the battle. While TAkuya fucused of the girl. Rika suddenly knew what was coming next.

"Ahem Let's do this," she said as she drew out her first card.

"DIGI-MODIFY! ANGEMON'S HAND OF FAITH ACTIVATE!" The last thing she knew, Rika was shooting fire out of her own two hands.

_"How ddi I do that?"_ Rika thought as she looked closely at her two hands. The flaming fire ceased. But skullmon was still headed towards Rika, and the battle soon became a two-on-two hand-in-hand combat battle. Ever since Rika had some extra time on her hands, she'd been taking kendo and judo classes.

"WISTERIA PUNCH!" Skullmon shouted. And Rika would dodge ever hit Skullmon threw at her.

"I got you this time! Ha! DIGI-MODIFY! AGUNIMON'S PYRO TORNADO! ACTIVATE!" and released a flaming tornado, and then kicked Duskmon with a spinning fiery kick, which sent the two of them to the ground. With Rika hit with MAJOR recoil. She was too weak.

But, from a surprise hit from the back, made by Duskmon, she was sent flying towards Takuya and the others. The two other digimon ended their battle in a draw. Both too weak, they retreated. Once Koji got back to the others, he noticed the same girl. The one who'd used digi moves and a digivice. But other than that, he began to warmth inside her.


	3. Broken Wings

Sorry for the late update. you know school just started and all...well still waiting for the 15th reviewer. You all are making me cry! Try reading my other stories then! And also try to write more KojixRika Pairing fanfics! We need to umph up this couple! Anyways R&R

Broken Wings

_"There are some friendship that are made by destiny. And there are others, that are broken apart by fate. Destiny, and fate. The two main obstavles in life. The only two things, not even we the digi-destined can figure out. Please...someone help me. Wake me from this nightmare at which I've fallen into a grave type of horror. I need...a friend."_

The whole group was amazed at what unimaginable things that this girl was capable of. And even Takuya wanted to know what the secret was. He'd seen her fight.And saw how she was able to use his attack. Zoe on the other hand...was kind of angered at the attention the guys were giving her. Even Tommy was kind of in the moment. It was at the time, where Zoe just wanted to slap her silly until she awoke.

"Can't we just pour a cup of water on her face? Just to see if she's alive?" Zoe sheepishly blurted out. She was at her abnoxious stage, where all sh ecould think about was getting some attention. Kouichi on the other hand, just sat alongside Rika and watched her pale face whitened, and her soft voice mumbling words. He just sensed that something about her was special. Like he just had to find out more about her.

"Shut up, Zoe. Can't you see that she's injured?"

Takuya had never spoken back to Zoe like that. Something about him changed. But She couldn't figure out what.But either way. the whole group was supposed to be heading towards the Rose Morning Star. Thjey continued to ride on the raft that they had made when they were sailing across the sea, and where Zoe had founded her Beast Spirit.

"You're right, Takuya. She's severely burnt on her hands and face," replied Koji. He had been looking staight ahead, not even attempting to look at the girl. So, no one really thought that he'd even noticed the girl was with them. Everyone was thuroughly surprised.

"Haven't you notice the way she used the Pyro Tornado? She wasn't wearing any protection. And using the Hand of Faith. Those were to of the major attacks ranging in a of chart level of evolution..." Koji's voice trailed off to Takuya. His eyes remained on the girl. Was she going to be okay?

"Look guys! She has a digivice!"

"Tommy put it down! You're not supposed to just look through peoples stuff!" Koji snapped.

Soon, Zoe got the urge of looking through the girl's personal belongings...

**ZOE'S POV**

_"Ugh! What type of girl wears nothing but blue? It's a horrid color! Wears the love in this girl...-HEY! This seems promising Heheheh..." _And there, she found the girl's one prized possesion. The simple deck of cards. Not just a card game anymore. Different types of digimon, and different types of techniques.

"Hey Zoe, what is that your holding? Whatever it is...put it back! It doesn't belong to us."

_"Uh! OH NO HE DI'IN'T! Takuya did not just snap at me! I can'y believe him! I'm just trying to help...jeez! Yea...well, he scares me anyways! Hmph!" _Zoe said as she put the cards back in the girl's card holder. She decided to leave this girl alone for tonight.

**Normal POV**

"Humph, she's not the pretty, anyways..." Zoe mumbled.

The girl's eyes began to continuosly flutter. Soon they were beginning to open. Tommy was the first tp notice.

"Hey guys she's waking up!"

**Rika's POV**

_"I-I was dreaming. And in that dream, I could feel darkness and heat, shrouding my body. There was nothing more I could feel. Except for the feeling of falling. I was like an angel, but the gate to the heavens wouldn't open up. And my wings were broken, so I was falling. But I didn't want to be saved and didn't reach out for anyone. And a lot of other angel's saw me. I even saw this one angel. A boy. He had black hair and two locks on the side of his head. He reached out his hand, and the surprising thing was that I grabbed it and then my wings began to glow a broght glow."_

_"You are what you are. And no one can change who you want to be." was all the boy said before he vanished into thin air. _

_Soon my whole body began to glow. I-I was digivolving! Dgivolving into...an angel. But I looked so pretty. Like I was a beautiful princess. I had this strange divice, similar to my digivice. But it's shape was different, and all the digimon that I've defeated, their fractle-code was in it. It then began to speak._

_"You are a fallen angel. A fox angel, Tenshimon waiting to awaken once again. But if you are chosen for the wrong doing, then your angel will return into the fallen angel, Datenshimon. Each one has its own power. And it is up to you to find them. For you are both"_

_"B-both of them? Even the dark power?" I was so confused. Why was I to be something bad, if I was to be born for something good? This was all so hard for me._

_"You are. But, even the good, have to face the bad. The world is never safe. Even though there is no war, there will always be and enemy lurking around every corner." And the voice suddenly ceased. I walked by a puddle and looked at myself. I looked different. I also felt different. Like I was wanted. I was actualy needed. Needed for somthing. I was important._


	4. Heavens Gates

Tnx sooo much 2 all u new reviewers out there. But I also need some more KojixRika fanart to continue makin this fanfic...i am talkin 2 all u artist out there. START DRAWING!!! I also wanr something to do with Rika and her broken wings in this fanfic. A Rika drawing!!!

Heavens Gates

Rika awoke to the feel of coldness. She felt bits of a cold and wet sensation on her face. And beside her, she could her an amount of heavy breathing. She could also hear a lots of laughter...

"Hey Takuya! HEADS UP!" JP said. He swooped is hand under the moving raft and threw a perfectly made snowball at the gogglehead. Tommy just laughed at the face Takuya made afterward. Takuya looked like he had been worn out. His hair was messed up(in a good way) which made him look sort of cute. Zoe looked at Takuya again to make sure that she wasn't halusinating. But what she saw was true. She saw that he was a supreme hottie. She blushed at the thought that she would ever like Takuya as more than a friend.

Kouichi just sat at the side of the raft, sort of near where Rika was laying, with his hands behind his head. He had a nice hat that he wore a little tilted so he would look sort of cool. He was just staring up at the sun. And all the clouds that were passing by. The light breeze told him that they were nearly out of the snow and were heading closer to the rose morning star. Koji, on the other hand, sat at the opposite side of the raft, with his hands fold near his chest. His hair blew in the soft breeze, and the wet snow made his hair glitter like the morning sun. He looked like he was looking elsewhere. Somewhere beyond the point that they were going.

Rika's eyes fluttered open at the feeling of snow on her face. She intended to get u, which brought the attention to everyone. But it was mainly Koji, Kouichi, and Takuya who took first glimpse of her. But Kouichi was the first so spesk.

"How do you feel?" Rika's legs were really numb. But that was just because she hasn't been using them for a while. On the other hand, she felt great. But she still didn't feel very happy. But she didn't want to put anyone down, so she stood up and said, "I'm fine. Thank you for your kindness..."

"Minamoto. Minamoto, Kouichi." He intoduced himself and extended his arm and Rika shook his hand. By the way his hand felt, she could tell that he was a kind and somewhat timid sort of guy. But he was strong. She could tell by the way his grip was. It was tight and loose. She tried walking away from all of them but was blocked by none other than JP.

"Where do you think you're going? You can't go back there. You're not fully healed yet-"

And he was interrupted yet again. By none other than Rika. The red head just stood up and looked at the rising sun. She felt its presence from the bright luminous light it gave off. Then she noticed the icy pelts of snow coming down softly landing on her face. They were shaped like diamonds. At that moment, she remembered the Diamond Storm attack. It was performed by her one true friend Renamon.

"Digivolvolution. Yea. I know. So what? It's not like _I'm_ the weak one around here. You all should learn to trust other people and there choices. Life is better that way. And don't waste your time trying to protect me..because we don't know each other like that yet." Rika looked away and felt the slow and calm float of the drifting raft. It made her feel at ease. She could hear a sweet and soundful melody. It reminded her of her friends back in Kyoto. Henry, Takato, Ryo, Kenta, Kazu, Juri, and their digimon friends. Even Renamon. Her most closest friend of them all. She was all so weird inside. She didn't flinch at the thought of any of them. Just had flashbacks and thoughts of what could have been.

But even that, her emotions didn't mix with regret. She didn't regret in leaving her home in Japan. Her friends would not mind. She just thought that, nothing would change even if she went back, which she hadn't planned on for a LONG time. Well there was still more to life than the real world. And she wanted to find out what. She figured that she just had to find someone who lived up to her expectations before calling the relationship anything. She didn't even feel like opening up to the real world at all.

"Hey Koji," JP whispered into his ear. He looked all weird like. "She's the same as you. Your attitudes are alike. So..do you think that you guys have the same problem? Because maybe we can fic her if we could..." Rika looked at the two of them who looked at her straight back. She didn't seem bothered by what they were saying. She just looked sort of curious of why they were talking about HER and HIM. She knew that no one would be able to understand anything about her. And that she and Koji had nothing in common that she knew of...

**Heyzz guyzez sry for the late and short chappie. You no crappy comuter n internet and weirdo school. . . i need ideas of what should happen next!!! I hav authors block so PLEAZ HELP ME!! MORE REVIEWS AS WELL PLEAZ!!! R&R**


	5. AUTHORS NOTE! A MUST READ

**_DUDES SENSHEI'S BACK AND READY TO PLAY!!! AFTER ALL YOU PEOPLE THAT HAVE REQUESTED MANY I GUESS I SHOULD GIVE THIS FANFIC ANOTHER TRY!!! BUT I WILL NEED AT LEAST 25 REVIES TO DO IT! TELL YOUR FRIENS FAMILY DOGS CATS...BLAH BLAH ... L0L OKAY OKAY SO PLEASE HURRY GOT TO MAKE IT FAST!!_**


	6. Remedies of the Forgotten Past

sorry for the really late update.. spring is here so i have some time! happy!? you bet i am!

okay so thank you for all of you who really liked my story

as you know im really busy with pin oak idol and other things so im trying my hardest to update!

if this chappie is sorta off

please just bear with me!!

remember...

_"thinking"_

"saying"

doing

**Chapter 5**

**Remedies of the Forgotten Past**

The weather had gotten better than before... A LOT better. Rika's hands were still numb from the cold. She looked over at the group of other teens. Why were they here? Were they sent here for the same reason as she had? All of these questions made Rika's brain hurt. As the sun's rays streaked through the fluffiness of the clouds, Rika started to stare blankly at the pretty sight. She began to wonder why she was in the digital world again, and why she'd left her friends and family behind in Tokyo.

"Hey," said a voice. As soon as she heard it her whole body flinched. She didn't bother to look back, but she had an image in her mind that she already had a clue of who it was..._"Ta-"_

"It's Takuya, by the way," the goggleheaded boy said grinning. Rika's face changed from surprised to disappointed, but then her eyes looked at him for a very long time.

_"His...his face. They look alike in so many ways..." _she thought. Her eyes switched from his eyes to his smile. _That smile_.

She remembered it from when her, Takato, AND Henry had hung out all the time. She started grinning a little when she remembered when they all started to becoming really close. She shook her head in frustration and started moaning at her lost memories. Those were all apart of her forgotten past. All of it. She didn't even feel like she knew any of them anymore. Takuya looked at the girl who sat before him.

He'd never met any girl like her before. The only time he could ever recall meeting _any_ person like her would be when he first met Kouji. He would try his hardest to gain Kouji's trust to open up. It took him many tries to try and accept Kouji's ways, and it took him a REAL long time for them to become who they both were today.

As soon as they both looked up from their ponderings, it took them a while to realize that they were staring at each other. It was at that moment that the two realized that they were...not to a great start. But Rika, being the silence breaker she is, let out what came first to her mind.

"So, what are you guys doing way out here?" she asked.

Her voice cracked a little, showing Takuya that she was just as unprepared to talk as he was. This made him laugh a little. He realized that he might have done that a little too loud and tried shutting himself up but let out one more before he grew silent.

"So you two aren't as alike as i thought," Takuya said grinning.

Rika just sat there dumbfounded but changed back to her serious stage. She laughed sarcastically and then looked away. That was when she saw Koji again. She couldn't help bu feel some strange vibes when they were around each other. He was just...inexplainable.

Koji gazed up at the blue, blue sky and felt the summer-like breeze through his hair. What could possibley be the same between the two? He thought hard and began to look her way. They both noticed how they were looking at each other and then turned away.

Rika didn't know why, but Kouji _did_ remind her of someone she'd left behind back in Tokyo. She just couldn't put her finger on it right quick. It was like he was a mix of two people...but who? Right when her ponderings became a little deeper, a white fluff of snow came aiming right towards her. Luckily her fast-like reflexes made her dodge it just in time.

She looked around to see where it had come from. You could only hear the apologies of a young boy, and the screeching of a girl. Rika looked closely at the girl. Her hair was very straight and shiny, and her clothings were so...purple and pink. Sure, they were somewhat cliche, but in a good way.

Takuya got up from his feet and threw another soft snowball back at the girl and started out laughing. Rika just watched them for a moment and then turned away. The girl's laughing reminded her of yet another person. She let out a sigh and tucked her head into her knees.

_"Jeri..."_

These people, this place...all of it. It reminded her so much of what used to be. But then, what never used to be. So much of the diseption from her old companions just hurt her too much that she couldn't bare with it any longer. She started to moan very softly so that only she herself could hear it.

All of a sudden, she heard the laughter of the little boy again, so she looked up. She saw Kouji giving the little boy a noogie, as if he was his own little brother. And as soon as she heard that laughter, she knew who which forgotten it was from.

"_Terriermon..." _she thought.

"Hahahahh! Stop moving, Tommy! You're such a little-" Takuya got cut off by sudden laughter. Tommy took his fingers and started to tickle Takuya all over, and he finally freed himself from his grip.

"HAH! Can't catch me! Hahaha-"

"Tommy, stop or else you'll fall and I won't be there to help you...hn," Kouji snarled. It was as if he had changed from playmate to big brother.

And then it struck her. Rika motioned her head closer to her view of Tommy and Kouji. His facial expressions said something to her. Something about some...person...or..._persons_? There seemed to be two halves of this,_ Kouji, _guy. She looked back at Tommy and Kouji again. This time, they were having a staring thing going on. It reminded her of so much!

She looked at the scene again and then blinked twice to check if she was dreaming. It was like her whole world was spinning, and all of a sudden...it just stopped. And froze for like about five seconds before it became clear again. But in those five seconds, she saw something. She saw a boy, and a little fury friend. But then the boy changed into another boy, and the fury friend, it changed into a little machine type thing. It was such a strange sight to behold upon, which took her a long time to realize...

_"Henry? No, wait...Ryo?" _All of a sudden, you could see flashes of all her family and friends she had left behind.

_"Mom, Grandma, Henry, Takato, Ryo, Jeri, Kenta, Kenji..." _her mind trailed off.

Suddenly a blast of warm but coldy icy wind had brushed upon Rika's whole body. She thought she felt herself floating up into the air. But before long, the breeze stopped and she landed on all fours. All the teens and digimon on the rafts had stopped what they were doing.

Takuya and JP looked up into the sky and saw a creature of some sort coming towards them. It's arms spread apart and its tail withering in the wind. And just when the light of the glimmering sun hit just right, you could see the creatures eyes. Rika looked up from her spot and noticed something farmiliar about the creature.

"R-renamon...?" she asked herself quietly.

The ground started to shake and before you knew it, Sukamon, Ogremon, were plunging out of the ground one by one. And the figure came crashing to the ground so lightly that you couldn't even hear it. But that was when Rika saw the eyes of the digimon creature's real appearance. it's body was still shielded by an anynomous shadow. Every part of its body was dark, all but the red glaring eyes.

The kids just watched as it reached out its hand and saw some very sharp claws. It then began to dramatically extend its finger and direct towards the group of kids. Zoe clenched Tommy tightly as he did the same to her. JP took out one last chocolate bar and gave it his last bite. Takuya, Koji, and Rika stood in front awaiting for them

"Get them."


	7. What Are We?

okay so you guys have been supporting me all the way soo...

i will continue on forth with the next chappie

im starting to write it right after i finished the last chapter

im aweshum like that.

okay enough abouts me

here we go!

okayss just a reminder:

_"thinking"_

"saying"

doing

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**What Are We?**

The Frontier watched closely as the shadowy figure stepped forward into the distance. It was still hard to tell what type of digimon it was. And each time it took a step forward, Rika took a step back. She then realized that this digimon really meant trouble. Her hands began to shake, and her heart began to pound.

"Oooooooooooh! Hahahahh. Look there. We've got that little one trembling with fear!" cackled one of the Sukamon.

This lead to all the others looking back at Rika, who's eyes narrowed toward the shadowed figure. The two glared at each other closely, until Takuya snapped everyone back into focus.

"I'm trembling, with excitement," Koji replied. He reached for his Digivice and then looked towards the others.

"Come on! There aren't that many of you! We're not afraid, we can take you on!" the goggle-head yelled confidentally only to be bothered by a glare from the mysterious looking digimon that stood before them.

He saw the pointed clawes and the furious glaring eyes. Hesitantly, he started to back away, but then he stopped. Rika stepped forward and faced the dark digimon. Somehow, deep inside her, she knew that this was not the Renamon she knew. But then again, if people change, then maybe the same goes to friends. Including digimon.

The wind blew at Rika's face, as she gazed into the glowing eyes of her new enemy. And then at all the other digimon behind it. There was no doubt that these guy were looking for trouble. Her arms were at her sides and her fingers were starting to tremble. But at that moment she felt something.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out her deck of cards, but then in her other pocket, she pulled out something else. This wasn't her digivice that's for sure. It was a baby green with bright white and yellow.

_"Dig-Scanner?"_

She looked at her back and then saw the other kids holding one of their own. What was this? Some new kind of digivice? She saw all of them looking at her and then looked back at her digivice. She remember seeing the goggle-head do something with it the day she met them.

She remembered him transforming into some other type of digimon. It was all just so crazy. Humans changing into digimon? How can that be? But then again, she remembered the Biomerge technique with her and Renamon. It felt so different. Being Sakuyamon, the Guardian of Light and Dark. But that was then. When she had Renamon to guide her and stand by her side.

She thought about the time where she first began her journey as a Digiman Tamer. And they would use their cards as battle techniques. The cards. Rika looked back at her cards and then to her new digivice. Then she began to shuffle through the cards and wondered if this idea would work. If it worked last time, it might work again. Might.

Takuya looked at the others and brought out their digivices. As each person began to scan themselves and transform, Takuya looked over towards Rika who just stood there looking through her cards. What was it with her and those cards? But before he could pay any more attention to her, he saw the others and began to change to his Human Spirit of the Flame.

As Rika flipped through her cards, Koji walk over beside her as Lobomon, and looked into her eyes. Rika stopped for a moment and looked over at him. Lobomon, still looking at her, took out his sword and extended his palm towards Rika as a sign to come. As he looked at her she looked at him.

Looking into his eyes, she remembered seeing them before. And then it all fit. She thought about the boy on the raft. And then the other boy. The two brothers who looked the same.

The goggle-head had mentioned his name before. But she forgot it. She remembered the way he looked up at the sky. It was the same way as the digimon that stood beside her did. And soon she let it slip straight from her mouth.

"You?" she wondered slowly. She watched as the digimon looked at her and back towards the sky again, still holding out his fist.

Rika looked away from him and began skimming through her cards again. Lobomon just looked ahead and walked on without her. She stopped for one more glance at him before he joined the battle with the others. Feeling more and more tense she looked through her cards still looking for that one card in particular.

"Come on, come on. Where are you?" she said to herself, letting the coldness of her breath flow through the wind.

As she looked up she saw some human looking digimon fighting against the other digimon. And then she saw the Lobomon that stood by her before. She watched the fairy looking digimon and remembered the girl, Zoe. And then the electric beetle digimon and thought of the boy who always had a chocolate bar, JP.

And then the little polar bear cub and then she saw right through the digimon and imagined, Tommy. And then she saw the flaming digimon. It reminded her so much of Guilmon. Even though she was cruel to him the first time around. She started to become friends with him in the end.

"Goggle-head." she groaned solemnly.

Looking around she saw two more digimon that looked slightly the same. One who looked like a lion, and she remembered Kouichi. The first person who'd introduced himself to her. And then the wolf digimon, who stood by her before the battle. Somehow she knew who it was without guessing.

"Koji."

Suddenly, she'd remebered what she was looking for. What had happened to it. It was no longer in her deck. And no longer with her. The blue card that started it all, not there. No card. No Renamon. Nothing. It was all gone. She rubbed her fingers to the card at the front of her deck. The Diamond Storm card. And nonetheless, Renamon's card.

And then at once, she began to feel that all, was lost. She dropped all her cards to the ground and fell to the floor, onto her knees, burying her face into her hands. Hiding all the disappointment inside her. Trying to stop the tears from streaming from her face.

"No, no, no..." she screamed into her hands.

Suddenly her face began to turn cold and red, and the streaming tears began to turn to frost, frozen on her rose red cheeks. And there, stood before her, the new enemy that she wouldn't dare fight against. Skullmon. It looked almost exactly like Renamon, but she had skulls instead of yinyang and had a more darker shades of skin tone. Purple and red.

The two began to glare at one another for another time. Only the sound of the clashing of fist and yelling of the other digimon broke the unwanted silence. And at that moment, the Skullmon's paws began to ball up into fists of fury and the claws were to glow a bright purple. Rika new what its intentions were, but with nothing left to do, she just stood there, worrying nothing about her pride.

But right when the Skullmon what about to strike her, she couldn't help but at least try to block it. She felt Skullmon's escence creeping before her. But all she could think about was being with Renamon again. Rika waited to feel something, but opened her eyes up instead. She saw Skullmon's attempt to destroy her. A bright lighted sheild came from Rika's hands. Her eyes widened at what she saw.

_"Huh?"_ she thought.

She saw the Skullmon stop its attempt an she brought back her arm and began to turn around an walk away. Rika knew that this was no ordinary bad digimon. It was something more. Rika brought back her own and looked at it for a moment. How was it able to do that? She thought that it was very strange. When she looked back up, she saw all the other digimon falling back as well.

Duskmon and Skullmon stood beside each other, but just kept on looking towards Rika. She guessed that they'd learned that it wouldn't be that easy to destroy their enemies. She watched as the Digidestined saw the dark digimon turn away into the shadows of the dark.

Zephyrmon flew towards an injured Agunimon. They both turned back into their human form as Zoe helped get Takuya back on his feet. JP felt just fine but deep down still felt like Zoe was too attached to Takuya. Kumamon walked over to help Takuya. And that left Lobomon standing in the dust.

Lobomon looked up at the sky, and then back down to the snow covered land. He then remembered about Rika and walked over to her, still wondering about what happened.

"Let me help you up," Lobomon said casually. Rika just looked passed him and did not answer. So Lobomon just extended his hand out towards her waiting for her response.

"I don't need your help. Just go," Rika replied coldly. Lobomon just rolled his eyes and did not move. Rika noticed this and got very frustrated on Koji's stubborness.

"Didn't you hear me? I said GO!" she brought out her hand to try and pushed in away and then their hands touched each other. Rika looked over angrily at Lobomon.

"Wha-" and then she saw their hands. It made a glowing light appear from the palm of their hands.

Rika just looked at it for a while and all of a sudden all her rage and anger...vanished. She felt warm inside but at the same time, shocked at what was going on. Koji could feel it too. From the inside of Lobomon, he felt safe. It was like Lobomon and Koji had turned into two different bodies. Koji looked over at Rika and saw the same thing.

It was as if there was someone or something else there with her. But he didn't know what. It was still too much of a blur. Suddenly, Rika drew her hand back, and stood up, still looking at her hands and then at Lobomon. The two looked into each other's eyes and thought.

_What are we?_

* * *

okay guys. thank you soo much for reading!  
**ALRIGHT**! almost 50 reviews! lets try and make it!

What was that glowing light between Koji and Rika?  
I sense sparks flying! but will they start to feel it,  
or will the others interferences keep them from feeling  
it?

find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters!


	8. New Friends

okay peeps. its what everyone has been waiting for...  
the next chappie!!! I havent been on cuz of school and all the DRAMA!!  
ahemm. so here we go!

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

**New Friends**

"Uhhhgggg...man!! Why do those stupid digimon have to always barge in at the wrong moment, EVERYTIME! Its very annoying, and I get really hungry when I'm nervous.." JP's voice went on and on that time. It was just him ranting on about the dark digimon, while everyone walked quietly in the awkward presence on Koji and Rika.

Everyone could sense the strange aura between the two of them after the battle with Duskmon and the newly discovered enemy, Skullmon. No one knew what was wrong with the two of them, and the truth was obviously there that all of them were just too afraid to ask. Rika stayed in her position at the front of the line, while Koji walked behind everyone else. Even if they both had their normal faces on, everyone could tell that they both had something on their mind that they were pondering.

Koji walked in his place at the end of the group, his hands in his pocket and head in the sky, all he could think about was the strange thing that happened between him and Rika. And it wasn't just the glowing light, it was the strange feeling that got to him. In his Lobomon state, he could feel this strange connection between him and his spirit. That's when he remembered the image he saw flashback in his mind. He saw Rika, and then there was someone, or something else beside her. And then he remembered the feeling he felt then, it felt so pure, like he wanted something but he didn't know what.

And then he heard not his, but Lobomons voice whisper out something, a name. It sounded really strange like a digimon name. He tried remembering in well, but it was all just a blurr after that. All that Koji knew was the name of the digimon was something that he felt was important and that he was bound to find out what it was, one way or another. So he just set that thought aside for now, and then he brought out his right hand from his pocket, and began his pondering about the whole situation all over again.

As Koji continued walking. he found himself looking towards Rika's direction. He found that that has been happening to him a lot lately. But as he was looking at her, he saw her looking at her own right hand. And so at that moment he knew that she was thinking about the same thing as well, and maybe the two were not as different as they thought...

Of all the kids that where in the digidestined at this moment, only one had the complete courage to talk to Rika and Koji about this situation. And while he went on with doing that, the others just watched from the sidelines as they saw him make his way towards Rika.

"Hey, whats eating you this time?" and with a casual voice like that, come up to her out of no where, it kind of gave Rika an unusual scare. But as she turned to face the source of the scare, her face softened as she saw who it was.

"Ughh. Its nothing, just some wierd digimon spirit voodoo that happened a little while ago...its nothing," she said that with a straight face that she was able to pull off without letting her voice crack. "Whats up with you?" she quickly exchanged the question before a strange silence filled the air again.

"Me? Well,-"

"Look," she interrupted,"we all where this conversation is going. It's just going to lead to you asking about what happened to me and why I ended up here, and then the question about me and that moment that happened with your brother a few hours ago. So lets just get it over with okay. I don't know what that-that thing was back there, and I don't know where that weird light came from...or how we did it, okay?!" Rika let out with a burst of angered energy that she was holding in for quite a while now.

Her and Kouichi stopped walking for a bit which brought all the attention to them two. And then all of a sudden a light breeze filled the air. Rika looked deep into the horizon and all of them stopped walking. There was something in the distance but, they couldn't quite make out what it was. Suddenly the breeze turned into a colder push, like something was pushing them there.

"Did you guys feel that? It turned cold, but the sun is out...what's going on?" JP wondered softly to the others.

"HEY!!! You guys look!" Tommy shouted loudly. He was pointing to a shadowy house like figure, the one that Rika had been focusing on for the time they were walking.

As they approached the hut, all of their eyes widened at the sight. There was a beautiful waterfall, and a the water glowed a very light blue. There were multiple huts and lanterns set up in the trees that looked like they were to be lit once the nightfall hit. It looked so beautiful and very relaxing.

"Oh my goodness! It's a resort!!! Wow!!!" Zoe exclaimed as happily as can be.

"Why would there be a resort in the middle of nowhere? It all seems so weird...-" Koji trailed off. And then a very loud screech came from the trees.

"VISITORS!!!" a dark crow like digimon came flying down and landed right in front of them. At that moment, Zoe began to remember the day she had gotten her Beast Spirit Zephyrmon. It was dangerous day even for her friends. She thought that she would look hideous in her beast spirit but it turned out to be the most beautiful she'd ever seen.

"You guys, I don't think we should stay here, remember last time. With the whirlpool?" she'd made a point.

Everyone started looking at each other agreeing to leave, Rika being the newest of the group didn't really understand but she knew she had to stay with them wherever they went, she didn't really understand the ways of the new digidestined by tried her best to keep up. So she just stood apart from them as the tried to work things out. But before they they could settle everything one of the crow digimon grabbed Rika by the hand and dragged her.

"Ah-"

"Come on! We'd love to show you around. Okay, welcome to the tour!" he said in his squeaky crow like voice. she didn't want to seem rude like she used to be so she went along with it. Leaving all the others with their nonstop bickering.

"Okay, okay! Lets just, eh-" Takuya looked up from the group huddle and saw that Rika went with the crow digimon. Not even bothering to explain, he ran out of the huddle towards where Rika was. Koji look over and saw what was going on so he ran too, followed by Kouichi and then the rest.

"Rika!" Takuya yelled out. She turned around and saw them all runing towards them, the crow looked and let out a huge smile.

"OH! So your friends decided to join our very special tour!"

"More like aquaintances," she said sofly, as Takuya and all of them finally caught up to them. Takuya, Koji and Kouichi stopped breathless while Rika looked down at the three as they had their hands on their knees gasping for air. She looked again and saw Takuya as Takato, Koji as Henry, and Kouichi as Ryo. She didn't know why she kept on remembering them from home. It kind of made her feel less lonely and forgotten. Happy in a way.

Koji almost caught most of his breath as he looked up and saw Rika looking out into the distance..smiling. And for the first time Koji could feel a small glow coming from her. He felts something..but then he realized he wasn't the only one who noticed it.

"Rika's glowing," Kouichi whispered to Koji. So she was really glowing? What was it? She was still in her trance like smile pose when someone spoke.

"Oh boy! Lets get on with the tour now!" Rika blink, and the glow that the two brothers had seen faded. She looked down at them again, this time, with her cold normal eyes, and then she turned around.

"Well? Come on, get up," she said as she calmly followed their tour guides through the resort. Kouichi and Koji looked at each other in a confused yet shocked look as they got up, followed by Takuya. Zoe and them followed behind, with Tommy whispering to JP.

"Did you see the way they ran for Rika? It was like they were all racing. Hahah." JP looked up at the four people in front of them. It was Rika and then Takuya, Koji, and Kouichi right behind her. Playing along, he replied to Tommy.

"Okay well then lets see who wins the race," the two smiled at each other and let out a thumbs up. "GAME!"

Zoe walked right beside JP and Tommy, the two were talking about games and race, it was just an average boy conversation, but she'd gotten used to it, being the only girl. But now that Rika was there too, she'd wondered how things would be now, as she looked at Rika, walking with her jacket ranged over her shoulder, and her hands in her pockets. She acted like a boy, what kind of girl was she? What did all the guys see in her..

Neemon was walking right behind Rika with Patamon in his hands, and Bokomon beside him. Patamon was looking at Rika, and suddenly jumped over and into her arms. It shocked Rika and she sort of flinched. Patamon turned around and faced Rika with a big smile. Neemon's eyes pop out as he knew of what kind of temper Rika might have, and hid behind Bokomon.

"Ahh!"

"HI! I'm Patamon!" Rika looked at Patamon for a moment and then began to remember Calumon. She looked at him again and began to smile softly, and patted him on the head.

"Hi Patamon, i'm Rika," she said with a smile. Neemon felt his yellow ears wilt and his jaw drop to the ground. What a very different reaction he was expecting. He came out from hiding from behind Bokomon and walked on. The crow digimon had lead them to the area where there were lanterns all over. Everyone looked around and saw how beautiful it did look.

"This here is where we digimon will celebrate the Lunar Parade! We have all of these lanterns to honor every full digiMoon we have. Digimon from everywhere used to come and celebrate the event with us..but lately..since the evil digimon appeared, no one ever comes anymore. It gets really lonely. They are all hiding for safety, unable to come and celebrate with us.." the crow digimon said full of sadness.

Rika looked at the crow digimon saying to herself, '_I know the feeling..' _Then, she looked back at the others who followed behind her. She took a deep breath and looked around at the others who switched glances for a moment as she said,

"Look, these crowmon are helpless, they can't have a proper Lunar Celebration. I think its right for the digidestined to helo out a little and show a little care for them, don't you?" she tried to say it in the coldest voice she could find in herself.

But everyone knew that this right here was a sign of her weak point. She could care about others when they were really in need. Of the short time that they knew Rike, they could tell that this would be one of the rarest moments of love that she would ever show. The rest would hide within her own self. As they all looked at each other, they began nodding knowing that what she'd said was also true, the digidestined are supposed to help the digital world. Even if its just a little, its still something.

"Rika's right.." Zoe's voice cut all the bickering. She knew that she was, even though she wasn't fond of Rika from the start, what she said was amongs the truest things that could ever come out of her, she continued,"We're the digidestined, and all these digimon want is to have a great celebreation with their friends, what more is it if we can't help them?"

"Then its settled," Takuya put on his leadership tone with everyone,"We'll stay and help Rika's new friends Crowmon!" he smiled proudly and gave them a thumbs up while everyone else had a sweatdrop dangling from the back of their heads.

"Uh, they're not my-" Rika trying to deny her connection to the crowmon. But then, the Patamon hopped out of her arms and took her by one hand, and the crowmon on the other. She looked down at them not believing what was happening at first. Then the Crowmon looked up at her and smiled happily.

"New friends!" he squacked happily, as Patamon started giggling so happily, and Rika's face warmthened as they walked on continuing the tour. Koji watched Rika casually while they were walking towards the figures which turned out to be small huts that they'd seen from afar.

**Koji's POV**

_So this Rika really does have a heart after all. One moment she's colder than ice, and the next she looks so happy that its like she's glowing. There's just something about her..something. I don't know..when our hands touched..it..'_

_" I don't need your help so just go.. Didn't you hear me? I said GO!" she brought out her hand to try and pushed in away and then their hands touched each other. Rika looked over angrily at Lobomon._

_"Wha-" and then she saw their hands. It made a glowing light appear from the palm of their hands._

**_Normal POV_**

He looked at his hands again, trying to decifer what had happened back there. He felt something, and he knew that Rika did too. But neither of the two bothered to even bring it up and to talk about it. He looked back at Rika and saw how she had a small smile on her face as she was holding hands with the crowmon and Patamon. He just kept on looking as she walked on with them. Koji caught himself behind the rest of the teens, so he began to follow behind trying to casually catch back up to the front.

As they were all on their way to the places where they were to stay for the night, they had passed a huge lake that was right in front of the huts. It was such a beautiful sight, with palm trees and dolphin like digimon jumping doing backflips in and out of the water.

"Wow! how come those digimon didn't leave like the rest of them?" Takuya wondered.

"Its a lake. There would be no way for them to get out of the water, its just like a huge fish bowl," Rika replied slowly. He could see the look of sorrow in her eyes as she watched the dolphin digimon seem to swim freely into the deep waters.

"This is where you all will be staying! And we've even managed to get some swimwear for you humans, if you ever think of getting into the water!" one of the Crowmon said handing them each their own. They all looked around confusingly wondering how they were able to have bathing suits for all of them.

"Our friend Gatomon is a master at tailoring. She can counger up any type of clothing for you at first glance. It is said that she used to be a part of tone of the worlds first digidestined team!" the Crowmon exclaimed happily, as Rika looked up for a moment and said to herself, _hmm..Gatomon._

* * *

whootwhoot! i updated, alright! well, any of you guys out there who can draw,  
can anybody try and come up with an awesome spirit evolution for Rika?  
just try using your imagination and i'll come up with ideas from you for the  
appearance of rikas Tenshimon, more info on chapter 3. i hope you can help me..:)

please?

alrightyy! reviews please! hahah 40 more and then there'll be 100! :O either way  
enjoy! heres a new story i need to get it out there please read it! if you read and review,  
itll get me to update Savin Me more too! i love you guys, thank you!

**BLISS**

more that you would want to read too!..

**Naruto: The Assasin Season**

**Echoes of Angels**(with trailer)

check out my profile for more amazing stories :DD


End file.
